AMARGURA
by nekkopamss
Summary: raven se siente celosa por el beso de starfire & robin... (Raven /Red X /Robin)
1. CELOS

**HOLA CHICOS YO SOY NUEVA ASI QUE ESTE SI ESTE FIC TE PARECE MALO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAS TU OPINION PARA YO PODER ARREGLAR EL FIC GRACIAS ;)**

* * *

 **para lectura mas facil**

 ** _"_** _entre comillas pensamientos"_

los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **AMARGURA _capitulo 1_**

 _Y de repente lo vio & ella se enamoró perdidamente de él._

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver como la pelirroja & el líder unían sus labios tan apasionadamente.

_oh! Viejo ese si es un beso de verdad!

Cyborg, y chico bestia sonrieron por ver que al fin sus amigos rompieron ese hielo que les impedía avanzar a la segunda fase, pero la chica cuervo no se le veía tan feliz, bueno aparte de que ella casi nunca sonría pero esta vez se le notaba más seria de lo normal, pero ella solo ignoro y dejo pasar ese momento.

Cuando se separaron starfire abrazo a robín como si no hubiera otro día, el chico semáforo correspondió el abrazo y vieron como todo se había acabado.

" _enserio tienen que ser tan cariñosos, por favor solo acabamos con un villano no con el hambre en el mundo"._ La chica obscura no soportaba la idea de que ellos anduvieran tan melosos, ella misma sabía que eran celos por parte suya pero como no sentirlos después de haberse enamorado del líder pero al parecer a él solo le gustaba la chica alienígena.

_bueno creo que ahora solo queda ir de regreso a casa, ¿no creen?

La hechicera había roto la atmósfera romántica con su comentario, lo que a starfire no le gusto pero tenía razón era hora de ir a casa y a ella no le pareció tan mala idea porque así ya podría estar con su nuevo novio.

_sí creo que tienes razón amiga raven, debemos regresar a casa & descansar de esta lucha después de todo mi nuevo novio robin parece muy cansado.

_si star ya debemos irnos.

_!¿qué porque viejo, apenas si nos deshicimos del villano, que no podemos divertirnos un poco?!

Al parecer el chico bestia no le había bastado el estar en una pela para hacerlo sentir cansado pero bueno apenas tenía 15 años era normal que tuviera más energía que los demás.

_lo siento chico bestia pero tenemos que irnos.

_vamos bestita hasta yo tengo mis hombros pesados.

_que mal, pero raven seguramente me apoya verdad que si raven.

El chico verde lanzo un guiño a la hechicera, el cual molesto a esta y solo con mostrar un gesto el chico bestia entendió rápidamente que ella había dicho que no y tenían que volver a su hogar en Jump City.


	2. CAMBIOS

**HOLA DE NUEVO COMO HABIA DICHO APENAS SOY PRINCIPIANTE EN ESCRIBIR ASI QUE SI TIENES UNA CIRTICA LA CUAL ME AYUDE A MEJORAR TE AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE ME LA DIJERAS :)**

* * *

 _LETRAS EN CURSIVA "pensamientos"_

 **TITULO: cambios**

* * *

Ya estando en Jump City, ven que muchas cosas han cambiado, tanto la pizzería a la que iban después de una victoria ganada, como el centro de videojuegos que chico bestia visitaba, la chica cuervo se sorprendió al ver que su librería favorita había sido movida de lugar en el que estaba, todas las cosas habían sido retiradas para hacer un centro comercial.

_creo que nos fuimos por mucho tiempo.

Dijo con voz algo seca la joven alienígena, nadie se esperaba que al regresar tendrían que ver con una demolición de sus lugares favoritos, al menos robin no le pesaba tanto ya que él no tenía lugar favorito en la plaza. El joven maravilla dio un respiro profundo y vio las caras apagadas de sus amigos; el mismo pensó que esto no los tenía que derrumbar.

_bueno quien quiere pedir comida italiana porque yo tengo mucha hambre

_oh! Si muy buena idea novio robín hay que comer comida de otro lugar de este planeta.

_claro viejo, cualquier cosa es mejor que ver esto.

_me da igual.

A todos les pareció bien la idea de comer comida italiana menos al chico bestia ya que a el si le interesaba que los lugares favoritos de todos estuvieran desapareciendo. Cuando llegaron a la torre lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue "hogar dulce hogar".

El chico animal y Cyborg fueron directo a jugar una partida en la consola, Starfire y Robin se sentaron en la barra tomados de la mano, estaban platicando de varias cosas pendientes entre ellos dos y nuestra chica cuervo fue a la azotea ya que se sentía que no encajaba en ese momento aparte ya no tenía tiempo para ella sola así que decidió sentarse a meditar mientras el cálido sol iluminaba su piel.

_¿me puedo sentar?

Al voltear miro como estaba robín a unos 30 centímetros de ella.

_si claro y ¿Qué te trae por aquí, no deberías andar con starfire?

_quise tener un tiempo para mi ¿y tú?

_yo… yo solo quería meditar hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Raven se sentía incomoda al tener a robin a su lado. El tiempo para ellos paso demasiado rápido, platicaban de cosas de su vida pasada, la chica cuervo apreciaba esos momentos en los que robin platicaba con ella se entendían a la perfección y por momentos llego a pensar que ellos serían una buena pareja.

"raven alto no puedes pensar eso, solo somos amigos no podemos ser pareja aparte el anda con tu amiga, sería estúpido pensar que eso sucedería alguna vez, ya pon los pies en la tierra tonta y mejor ponte a ver la realidad"

_¿raven estas bien?

_ha…si ¿por?

_es que te veías muy apagada, aparte desde que llegamos de Tokio te siento mal ¿te pasa algo?

_no nada, y solo por el hecho de que ande seria no significa que me pasa algo

_ha ya veo bueno perdón y si me permites iré a ver a los demás.


End file.
